


Dear Jethro

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him one minute to read the letter in its entirety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Jethro

_Dear Jethro,_

It took him one minute to read the letter in its entirety. He got the gist of it in fifteen seconds. But something in him told him to keep going. He wished he hadn’t. With every curled “g” and each stray dot meant for the top of an “i", he grew angrier.

He threw the letter away fifteen minutes after reading it. At least that’s what he remembered. The line between Jack Daniels and reality can get pretty blurry sometimes.

He estimated it would take him three days to get over it. 4,230 minutes. He never did.


End file.
